Gebruiker:Peter Wildenbeest Team Template
} | Deze pagina lijkt op andere in naam en onderwerp op andere pagina's. See also } |' }' }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} } |, } }} voor een complete lijst met referenties voor de diversen sterk gerelateerde namen.. }} Image:Information-silk.png|Team Template rect 0 0 20 20 Team Template desc none } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} } | } | Galerij | Galerij }} }} Officiele naam } | } | Onbekend }} } | Team Aliassen } }} } | Status Status } }} } | Team Identiteit } }} } | Universum } }} } | Operatiebasis } }} } | } } }} } | Organisatie Team leider(s) } }} } | Huidige leden } }} } | Voormalige leden } }} } | Bondgenoten } }} } | Vijanden } }} } | Origin Herkomst } }} } | Plaats van formatie } }} } | Plaats van deformatie } }} } | Bedacht door } }} } | Creators } }} Eerste optreden } | Laatste optreden }} } | } | Onbekend }} } | } }} } } | } | Geschiedenis van het team is onbekend. }} } Uitrusting: } | } | Onbekend. }} Transport: } | } | Onbekend. }} Wapens: } | } | Onbekend. }} } } | } | * Geen. }} } } | } | * Geen. }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } * Optredens van (Chronologisch) * Optredens van (Niet Chronologisch) * Team Galerij: * Fan-Art Galerij: } } | } | * Geen. }} ---- Usage Always Present Fields | Officiele naam = OFFICIELE TEAM NAAM | Eerste = EERSTE OPTREDEN | Geschiedenistekst = GESCHIEDENIS VAN HET TEAM | Uitrusting = UITRUSTING | Transport = TRANSPORTMIDDELEN | Wapens = WAPENS | Notities = NOTITIES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS EN REFERENTIES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliassen = ALIASSEN | VERSCHILLEN1 = DIVERSEN PAGINA'S | Status = AKTIEF OF INAKTIEF | Identiteit = GEHEIM OF BEKEND | Universum = UNIVERSUM/REALITEIT | Operatiebasis = OPERATIEBASIS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Team leiders = TEAM LEIDER | Huidige leden = HUIDIGE LEDEN | Vormalige leden = VOORMALIGE LEDEN | Bondgenoten = BONDGENOTEN | Vijanden = VIJANDEN | Herkomst = HERKOMST VAN HET TEAM | Plaats van formatie = PLAATS VAN FORMATIE | Plaats van deformatie = PLAATS VAN DEFORMATIE | Bedacht door = BEDACHT DOOR | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS ( DON'T USE WITH CREATOR ) | Laatste = LAATSTE OPTREDEN | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Tite = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageTekst = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Galrij = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALERIJ | GeschiedenisHeader = DEFAULT : Geschiedenis | HulpmiddelenHeader = DEFAULT : Hulpmiddelen | NotitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Notities | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | Kijk ook naarHeader = DEFAULT : Kijk ook naar | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links en Referenties Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Teams __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Page Templates } | Category: } }} } | Category: } Teams }}